


Midnight Flames

by ButterfliesInMyStomach



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: A few months after Luisa realized whom she had slept with, But it's mostly Luisa and Rose obv, Emilio makes a small appearance, F/F, Light Angst, Smut, Their second night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 17:40:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14477841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterfliesInMyStomach/pseuds/ButterfliesInMyStomach
Summary: "She looked up in the open sky and fixed her eyes on the moon. It was among all the stars, yet it seemed to be so lonely. Luisa could relate to that. She had people in her life, she wasn’t alone – yet she had never felt so lonely.Rose squeezed her hand as if she had sensed Luisa’s longing for someone to be there for her, not just with her.""She wouldn’t have compared this kiss with magic – this was pure fire. Flames of lust swallowed them and burned everywhere. It coursed through their veins, it tingled in each and every nerve cell in their bodies. It ignited their hearts, giving them the energy to thump louder with every second that passed. The fire made breath get stuck in their throats and numbed them for the intrusions from the rest of the world. It created their own little world where Rose wasn’t about to get married to Luisa’s father and they could give themselves a try."





	Midnight Flames

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> So, instead of studying for my Math exam, I thought I'd write this. I don't even know what it is. Let's just say... I listened to Pink's "Glitter In the Air" and I got all the feels and then I thought of my Roisa babies and how unfair the writers have been to them... I decided to give them a night of what Luisa insists on not calling love making - sex.  
> Also, I've always been wondering if they had a thing going on before Luisa accidentally inseminated Jane. Every time I think about it, I eventually decide that of course they did.
> 
> Hope 'ya like it! :)  
> If you feel like leaving a comment or something, I certainly won't stop you from doing so ;) <3
> 
> Love,  
> -H.

Luisa let her eyes drop along her crossed legs. The dress she had chosen to wear for dinner was just too much for Luisa to handle. The sky-blue fabric complimented her pale skin so beautifully in the dimly lit hall, the piece of clothing clinging to her body. Luisa ran her eyes back up her body again, trying to be as subtle about it as possible, as if she were just turning her gaze up without any agenda what so ever. The last time she had seen her, her hair had been straightened. This time, however, they fell on her shoulders in elegant curls, contrasting with the light blue of her dress. Luisa winced as she felt her teeth digging into her lower lip. _Ouch._

It was so unfair. Why did she have to do this to her? Why did she have to be so breathtakingly beautiful? Why couldn’t she just look… normal?

Luisa took a sip of her water to clear her dry throat. Everyone else around her was engaged in a formal conversation her father had initiated. She hadn’t been listening, so she just nodded along, supporting whatever it was Emilio was talking about.

She sneaked a quick look at her watch and sighed. There was still so much time until this torture of a meal would end. Luisa glanced at Rose, trying to figure out how the woman was feeling about the dinner. She looked genuinely interested and invested in the current conversation, her eyes lightening up to each and every question Emilio’s business partners asked. Luisa could still recall the sparkle that had accommodated there on that night in Fort Lauderdale. Every firework that had exploded in the sky had reflected in her deep yet so clear blue eyes. The way she had lidded them halfway when Luisa had pushed her against the wall of the pool, let her hands fall lower and lower until they had reached her ass and pulled her tight against her… she could still see it all. She could feel the marks her lips had left on hers, the touches her hands had given her, the sweet whispers and sinister moans.

Sitting here and looking at her was too much. She couldn’t believe this woman, this incredible goddess was about to marry her father, this woman who had made her feel other-worldly sensations in that pool on the fourth of July.

She grabbed her glass and downed the whole thing, earning a little disapproving look from her father. She didn’t care what he thought. She would only care what she thought. It was funny how she had only met her a few months ago, had mind-blowingly amazing sex with her repeatedly that night, and she felt like she had known her for years. She could read her body language, could tell whether she was feeling happy or sad.

She dared to glimpse at Rose’s legs again, letting her eyes stay on them a little while longer than she had before. _So unfair_.

The dinner went by, Luisa occasionally crossing her legs as she fought the urge to touch the irresistible creature next to her.

Relief washed over her as her father rose up from his chair, signaling the end of the dinner. Luisa followed right after, brushing the wrinkles out of her skirt she had made by pressing her thighs together the whole night. He said his goodbyes to his friends and then turned to Luisa.

‘Thank you, darling, for coming. Do you need me to get you home? My driver is just outside.’

‘No, it’s fine dad, really. I’ll walk, I have some things to think about,’ she smiled and pecked him on both cheeks. ‘Good night. Thanks for dinner.’

She then turned to her future step mother. ‘Good night, Rose.’

She noticed Rose’s eyes widen – like they did that night – as she leaned closer to her and placed a soft kiss on both of her cheeks. It was chaste but just the sensation of the skin to skin contact was unbearably electric. When Luisa leaned back again she took a split second to just stare at Rose, reflecting the longing the redhead’s gaze held. Rose smiled and absentmindedly ran her hand through Luisa’s hair. The moment she realized what she was doing, she transformed it into brushing lint off Luisa’s shoulder. Rose still looked a little flustered to Luisa and she couldn’t be more frustrated to get to do nothing about it.

She hurried out of the lobby and turned towards the beach. Instead of going right to head home, she turned left and walked to the waterline. She ditched her heels and sank her feet deep into the cool sand and untugged her shirt from the pencil skirt she was wearing.

She needed this. She needed to cool down.

She let her mind wander, let it go back to that night, go back to the bar. She crossed her arms and looked towards the ocean, towards the horizon. That was what she had come here for – the secure feeling water always brought her. She liked to see it deform as it rolled out onto the beach in restless waves.

It seemed like water could be anything it wanted – a gas, a liquid or a solid. It could be invisible and seeable. It could be vital but also deadly. One moment you could be dehydrated and begging for it, the other, you could be drowning in its never-ending depth.

‘I thought you were going home,’ a voice smooth as honey startled Luisa out of her thoughts. She turned around and saw Rose standing on the beach with her arms crossed on her chest. Wow, that neckline really did run deep.

‘I… I wanted to get some fresh air first,’ Luisa shrugged, her eyes fixed a little below Rose’s neck. ‘What are you doing here?’

Rose smiled understandingly before answering. ‘I live here.’

Luisa managed to turn her gaze up and look in her eyes instead. ‘You do? I thought you and he were already liv – ‘

‘I haven’t moved in with him yet. And I’m not going to give up this house when I do. I need my own space,’ she shrugged and turned to face the ocean. ‘It’s beautiful tonight.’

Luisa couldn’t bring herself to look away from the redness of Rose’s hair under the night sky, still so vibrant in the darkness surrounding them. They let their minds wonder while standing on billions of grains of sand beneath their bare feet, the embrace of an infinite silence dancing to the soundtrack of waves rolling up the shore. Rose’s light blue eyes were focused on the horizon, or that’s what Luisa thought. She wasn’t sure if it was the thin line that ran over the sea in the distance or the never-ending surface of water Rose’s gaze was fixed on.

Luisa let her sight fall on the ground before clearing her throat and starting to talk.

‘So,’ she cleared her throat one more time. ‘Are you going to tell him or… have you told him about… us?’

Rose didn’t move but Luisa could see her mood change drastically. Her soft eyes had frozen and her slightly curved lips had straightened. Luisa assumed her voice would be icy when she would start to talk, but she was wrong. It was even smoother than before, ringing, even. It was almost as if this… this was all so innocent, like what had happened between them was insignificant. ‘No.’

Luisa tried to hide her disappointed frown, forming it into a sad smile and nodding. She didn’t know what to say, how to feel even. What they had done that one night had definitely been magical, but it had only been this once. As far as she knew, it could have just been the thrill of meeting a mysterious stranger that had created the atmosphere. And of course, Rose was a really attractive woman and Luisa had always carried a slight weakness for redheads in her heart.

Wordless communication fell around them, Luisa knowing it was certainly not her place to protest to Rose’s decision, Rose feeling the hurt Luisa’s look expressed. She took a step closer to her and brushed her hand briefly against Luisa’s, trying to offer her at least some sort of comfort. Luisa let her eyes dart towards the sensation of the touch and laced her fingers through Rose’s. She would never be hers. It didn’t matter how hard she wished she would.

She looked up in the open sky and fixed her eyes on the moon. It was among all the stars, yet it seemed to be so lonely. Luisa could relate to that. She had people in her life, she wasn’t alone – yet she had never felt so lonely.

Rose squeezed her hand as if she had sensed Luisa’s longing for someone to be there for her, not just with her.

‘Which one do you like more, day or night?’ Rose asked after what felt like hours of silence. The waves kept crashing into their feet as the tide gained volume.

Luisa didn’t answer right away but stared quietly at the moon. When she finally opened her mouth, her voice was tired and hoarse. ‘I don’t know. Both are kind of extreme, don’t you think? With the day you only get the sun and lightness, everything is clear and sober. With the night you only get the moon with the stars, darkness creeping behind every corner and nothing is visible. Or at least how it seems. Night is the lie and day is the truth. I’m not sure which one I prefer. I mean, I used to lean towards the day but… Things change, I’ve changed.’

Rose ran her thumb over Luisa’s knuckles and hummed understandingly.

‘How about you?’ Luisa asked back.

‘The night. That’s when I actually feel honest. Daylight can be deceiving.’

Luisa turned her eyes to Rose’s. Their gazes met and stayed bonded for a while.

A slightly stronger wave brushed against them and made Luisa’s skirt wet, making the fabric cling to her body. She shivered and took her hand from Rose’s. ‘I should go home.’

She started walking away, leaving Rose standing with her feet still in the water and her eyes on the ground. She sighed and ran her hand through her red curls.

‘Luisa, wait!’ she shouted and ran after her, ditching her whole contained lady-like act. Luisa froze and turned around just in time for Rose to crash their lips together. She pulled Luisa against her and gently cupped her face with her hands. Luisa was surprised by Rose’s actions but still let the woman kiss her breath away. Her hands found Rose’s waist and locked on them.

She felt it again. Luisa felt the magic that had been present months ago when they kissed for the very first time. It was even better this time, if it was possible. She wouldn’t have compared this kiss with magic – this was pure fire. Flames of lust swallowed them and burned everywhere. It coursed through their veins, it tingled in each and every nerve cell in their bodies. It ignited their hearts, giving them the energy to thump louder with every second that passed. The fire made breath get stuck in their throats and numbed them for the intrusions from the rest of the world. It created their own little world where Rose wasn’t about to get married to Luisa’s father and they could give themselves a try.

The fire burned hotter the longer they stayed in each other’s embrace. Suddenly, it got a little too warm and Luisa had to pull away.

‘This is wrong, Rose. We can’t,’ her voice broke as she said these words.

‘Nothing that feels so right could ever be wrong,’ Rose put her arms around Luisa’s body and pulled her back again. ‘I need you, Luisa.’

Their lips locked together again, and the fire came back. It grew stronger and stronger, making it seem as it could never be put out. The truth was it couldn’t be – adding water to the flames would have only created steam, so they let it consume their hearts while their lips met over and over again.

‘Please,’ she whispered as they broke apart for air. She took Luisa’s hand and started pulling her towards her house. All Luisa could do was follow her. She was too hazy from the fiery kisses to decide whether it was the right or the wrong thing to do. When they stepped into the house, Luisa had come out of the haziness but had drowned in lust Rose had made rise in her body. She plunged forward and thrusted Rose against the wall. She let her lips trail from Rose’s lips to her neck, from her neck to her shoulder. Her fingers worked on the zipper of Rose’s light blue dress, pulled it down her body, and fell on her back. The flames blazed around them and in them again.

‘Luisa,’ Rose sighed.

Luisa stopped everything and stared into Rose’s half-lidded eyes. She wanted to dive into the fire again, but she loved the feeling she got before getting burnt. It was pleasantly warm and less destructive than the flames, it was the breath before the kiss. It was the high before the low, the pause before the song, and the silence before the storm.

‘I need you too,’ Luisa breathed before igniting them into a kiss again. She let her hands travel, rediscover every part of Rose’s body. Her lips tasted just as intoxicatingly as the last time. Her skin was just as soft as the last time. Her waist was just as perfectly shaped as the last time. Her hands were just as firm yet gentle on her own body as the last time. Luisa abandoned Rose’s lips and moved lower, pushing Rose more strongly against the wall and lined her own body right against hers. Rose gasped loudly and dug her fingers into Luisa’s shoulders as Luisa found a very sensitive spot on her neck, relentlessly sucking on it.

‘Luisa… clothes, now,’ the half-naked woman pleaded. She insistently tugged on Luisa’s shirt while simultaneously searching for the zipper of her skirt. After a little while, Luisa’s clothes hit the floor and she was now, too, only left in her bra and thong. Rose didn’t spare a second and immediately gripped Luisa’s hips. She gave her a soft squeeze and quietly groaned. Luisa understood what Rose wanted and locked her hands around Rose’s neck as she jumped up on the woman’s hips. Rose caught her and crashed their lips together again. A loud bang echoed through the whole house as Luisa hit her hands against the wall.

The touch of Rose’s lips burned so sweetly and yet so harshly. They held the bitterness of their culpability, keeping the fact that they weren’t supposed to be doing this in their minds. But the bitterness didn’t even come close to the satisfaction of the flames their passion produced. Everywhere Luisa looked there was fire and she wouldn’t have wanted to do anything about it. If that meant she was a pyroman then so be it. She would be one for a night with Rose. She would burn to be touched like this and kissed like that.

Eventually, Rose’s impatience got the better of her and she hurriedly stumbled into a dark room behind the corner. Luisa wouldn’t have cared if it had been a room full of death traps. Lust for Rose had completely swallowed her judgement, and she didn’t worry about it too much. Dying in Rose’s arms wouldn’t be the worst way to go.

Fortunately enough, she didn’t end up in a death trap but a soft surface of what she assumed was a bed. Rose immediately followed right after, hovering above her. She halted for a second to just stare at Luisa. Her eyes gazed deep into Luisa’s, saying so much more than words could ever describe.

She brushed a stray strand of brown hair from Luisa’s face and smiled. This look shot right into Luisa’s chest and made her knees go weak. Luisa was pretty sure that if she had been standing at that moment, she would have fallen.

‘You’re so beautiful,’ she whispered. Then Luisa witnessed something she would never have expected to – Rose blushed. She looked down, her cheeks a light red color. Luisa loved this expression on her. She tilted her chin up with her index finger and smiled reassuringly. ‘Hey.’

The air around them wasn’t as tense as it had been before, though the longing and undeniable need for each other still lingered.

‘Hey,’ Rose replied softly, the corners of her mouth curling up a bit.

For a minute or few, they shared affectionate looks and intimate touches. Rose let her fingers trail over Luisa’s face and Luisa played with a curl from Rose’s hair.

Suddenly, something shifted back to the earlier frenzy and their lips were sealed together again. Rose’s hands fell lower until they reached the strap of Luisa’s bra. It only took her one fluid move to undo the strap and pull it off her lover. She threw it somewhere in one of the dark corners of the room and brought her hands to Luisa’s breasts. She started massaging them roughly and lowered her lips on Luisa’s neck.

Luisa shifted under Rose, her body reacting to the sparks that soon grew into undefeatable flames. They consumed all of her small body, pleasantly knotting in her stomach and tingling heavenly between her thighs. Luisa wasn’t sure, but she thought she was yelling. She was pretty certain it was mostly Rose’s name and a few highly undignified words. What Rose was doing to her… she had never felt anything quite like it. The sensations her nerves registered had never clouded her mind while someone had been making love to her.

She bit her lip and smacked her forehead for thinking so – making _love_. This wasn’t it. They weren’t _making love_. It was something people did when they actually shared genuine feelings for one another. This was pure, raw, passionate sex. That’s what she had meant – sex.

Luisa squirmed as Rose slid down her body and settled between her legs, pulling Luisa’s thong with her. The woman’s relentless mouth soon locked on her skin, running her tongue over Luisa’s center and gradually drawing circles on her clit. Luisa threw her head back and squeezed her eyes tightly shut. Most fires only burn, but Luisa knew this one would end in an explosion. She could already feel it.

As another flame coursed through her veins, Luisa managed to pant out. ‘Oh, Rose!’

The woman between her legs only took it as a plead for more, so she gingerly entered Luisa with two fingers. She started a satisfyingly rapid pace, feeding the flames impossibly more.

The next moment, Luisa felt completely empty, and then she came. She reveled in the destructive, yet so utterly satiating explosion of their love making. _Sex, not love making._

She didn’t dare to open her eyes, she was afraid this incredible feeling would come to an end if she did. Eventually, however, she heard a faint voice calling her name before a pair of wet lips landed on her own. The kiss was hesitant and soothing after the burning sensations she had just experienced.

Gradually, she lifted her eyelids and found Rose gazing at her with an amazed expression. Her mouth was slightly open like she wanted to say something, but she couldn’t. Luisa brought her hand slowly to Rose’s face and caressed it so gently as if the woman’s face were made of glass. She, too, was at a loss for words. This rarely happened. Luisa was a somewhat talkative person, so not saying anything and just sharing her feelings using her body was completely new ground for her. Weirdly enough, this was even more expressive than words. Words would have only shattered their meaningful looks and caring touches.

After a while, Rose lay down next to Luisa and leaned her chin on her shoulder. She observed as Luisa’s chest rose and fell while she breathed. Luisa looked at her and smiled.

‘Ask me again.’

‘What?’ Rose asked, confusion in her eyes.

‘Which one I like more – night or day,’ Luisa replied, turning on her side so she was now face to face with Rose.

Rose grinned and put her hand on Luisa’s cheek.

‘Which one do you like more – night or day?’

Luisa suddenly had this knowing sparkle in her eyes. She bit her lip and rolled on top of Rose.

‘Night. Definitely,’ she husked before diving into Rose’s lips again, reigniting the fire they had come to know.

**Author's Note:**

> (I haven't forgotten about the multi-chaps, rewriting them as you read this... Turns out, writer's block and rewriting are a deadly combination.)


End file.
